


Rainy Days

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Loneliness, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch comes across Emily on a rainy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

_"Bad weather always looks worse through the window." Author Unknown_

 

Emily felt the rain water hit her hair as she walked towards the edge of the park. Her head jerked up when she bumped into the concerned face of Hotch.

"Emily" Hotch said with worry in his tone "What the hell are you doing walking in the rain?"

"I went for stroll in the park." Emily said "It didn't start raining until after I got here."

"Well come on." Hotch said "Lets get out of the rain before we catch pneumonia."

Emily felt herself being pulled over to the parking lot, she paused when she got to the passenger side door.

"What were you doing here?" Emily asked covering her eyes from the down pour of water.

"I was on my way home when I saw you walking through the park." Hotch said closing the passenger door and going into the driver side "Here let me turn on the heater..."

Emily felt the blast of heat hit her face when Hotch turned on the car and drove down the road.

"So what made you decide to take a walk in the park?" Hotch asked turning down the block to her apartment.

"Needed to get out and clear my head," Emily said sighing "I feel like there's too much noise and I just needed to get away for a second to think."

"Oh" Hotch said "Well, maybe you can I don't know, talk to someone about it, even with someone from the team. I'd even be willing to lend an ear."

Emily shook her head, sighing as Hotch looked over and saw water drip from her hair to her face.

"That's the problem, Hotch." Emily said softly "I can't talk to them because they're the problem."

Hotch stopped at a red light and looked over at her, "What? Is Morgan, Reid or Garcia still giving you a hard time?"

Shaking her head as she bit her lip. "They're uncomfortable around me. They're not outright rude or dismissive but I'd prefer that then scared uncertainty."

Hotch felt bad for that, "Well I'm sorry about that."

 

Hotch pulled up to Emily's apartment building looking over at the silent brunette, who looked seemingly lost in thought.

Unbuckling her belt Emily said, "I've been doing some thinking and I need you to listen and not interrupt. Ok?"

Hotch nodded as Emily turned to face him, "Ok."

"I'm thinking of going to Strauss and leaving the Bureau." Emily said placing her hand over his mouth when she saw he was about to protest "I don't belong here anymore, Hotch. Too much has changed and I know that it's my own doing and I will never be able to express how sorry I am. And I'm glad that the team doesn't completely hate me but I don't want to make them feel anymore uncomfortable around me than I already have."

Removing her hand from his mouth, she cradle his cheeks with her hands giving him a look of adore, "But thank you for everything you've done, keeping my being alive a secret. I know that was difficult for you and JJ, and I am so sorry if the team thinks that you betrayed them or think it was disloyal. Because it wasn't, that was far from it."

Hotch sat there stunned by her words, his mind going in a million different directions at once, while her thumb stroked his cheeks.

Leaning in, she kissed him, "Goodbye."

Hotch felt a warm sensation hit his heart but it disappeared when she pulled away and got out of the car rushing into to apartment building.

  
Looking out the windshield, Hotch placed his hands on his lips and could still feel her lips on his, he made his decision.

He wasn't going to let her leave the team or him again.

Emily opened her apartment door, stunned to see Hotch there. "What?"

Hotch barged in and slammed the door closed, "I'm not letting you leave the team again. Maybe you don't realize it, but you belong on this team. You belong here with me."

Shaking her head, "It's too late, I have a meeting with Strauss first thing Monday morning." Emily said.

Hotch grabbed her by the shoulders, "No, I won't let you leave us again. We barely survived it the first time."

"Please don't try and change my mind, Hotch because nothing you can say will..." Emily started only for Hotch's lips to hit hers.

Hotch felt her kiss him back and he deepened the kiss, as he tongue slinked into her mouth both battling to dominate the kiss.

Pulling back, Emily gasped seeing the glazed over lust in Hotch's dark eyes, "What was that for?"

"You kissed me first." Hotch said pulling her close to him, "And I wanted to, I want you."

"Hotch..." Emily said only for him to pull her close to his body, kissing a trail down her neck as she moaned out "Hotch."

Hotch threw his wet coat off, as Emily grasped the suit jacket and tugging it off him tossing it next to the coat.

 

Hotch pulled her top off of her as it fell to the floor, his hands traced up her stomach, stopping to cup her breast as he tweaked her hardening nipples eliciting a moan from her.

Emily's hands went to his works shirt, practically ripping it from his form quickly and feeling him rid himself of his slacks and her skirt tossing it next to the remainder of their clothes.

Hotch took in the beauty before him, only in bra and panties, his felt the breath leave him. Leaning forward he took Emily's mouth again, lowering her to the couch, he quickly removed her from her bra, his mouth going to the soft mound of her breasts.

Emily felt herself arch into his mouth as he licked and nipped at her breast, leaving little trails of his mark on her while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Hotch went back up nipping and licking at her neck thrilled at the heavy panting of her breathing.

Emily's hands trailed from his shoulders down to the hem of his boxers pulling it down using her feet to kick it off him causing him to chuckle.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hotch whispered in her ear.

"A magician never reveals her source." Emily said moaning as she felt Hotch rip her panties off her his fingers descended to her folds.

  
"Hotch..." Emily moaned breathlessly.

"Aaron." Hotch whispered "It's Aaron."

Hotch's fingers toyed with her bundle of nerves, causing her to moan out his name at the contact.

He inserted another finger in, curling the finger inside as she rode with him, as another finger went inside causing her to grab his shoulders as she went to the edge and tightened around his fingers as she came.

Hotch watched as her body relaxed pulling him close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked her.

Nodding, Emily felt Hotch line his shaft up to her core as she used her legs to pull him in causing both agents to moan at the contact.

Hotch paused, giving her time to adjust to him. When she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, Hotch thrusted in fast while her hips moved in unison with his movements.

Moaning at the pleasure, Hotch thrusted in causing her back to arch and match him stroke for stroke. His deep thrust caused her to cry out, pulling her to the edge both feeling the heat rise up in their stomach.

Hotch knew he couldn't last much longer, and slipped his finger between their connected bodies played with her bundle of nerves causing her to grip his neck tight as she bit his shoulder screaming her release.

Both falling over the edge, Hotch pulled back, panting as he laid his head on her shoulder, while Emily rubbed circles on his back.

 

"Emily?" Hotch said pulling away from her to look at her face.

'Oh God' Emily thought feeling her heart drop, 'He regrets this and he's going to apologize.'

Clearing her throat, she said, "Yeah?"

"Don't go." Hotch said rolling them over so that Emily was lying on his chest "Please don't leave again."

Sighing, Emily threw the quilt over them, and turned to face Hotch who wrapped his arms around her holding Emily close to him.

Biting her lip, Emily kissed his chin, "Ok. I'll stay."

Releasing a relived sigh, Hotch kissed her forehead moving down to her neck and nipping at the pulse point.

"Ah" Emily sighed as he bit lightly "You do seem to like my neck."

Chuckling, "I've wanted to do that for so long." Hotch said.

"Really?" Emily said, "Mm seems you're making up for lost time."

"Oh, I plan to." Hotch said running his hands over her back "Again and again and again."

Emily felt Hotch pull her closer to him, "I think I'd like that."

Looking out the window, "The rain let up."

Hotch turned his head, "Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

Shaking her head, running her hand over his chest, "But I'd like to take this somewhere where we won't end up with bad backs, because this couch isn't very comfy."

Kissing her nose, "Oh, you just want to take me to bed..." Hotch teased.

Rubbing her body against his, "Race you to the room. Loser is on the bottom." Emily said with a smirk.

Emily giggled when Hotch pulled her up raising his eyebrow "I'm always on the top."

 

_Gilbert K. Chesterton said "And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbows."_


End file.
